


Starting Point

by fox_sake



Series: Improper Ladies [2]
Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Blackmail, Bribery, Danger, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Sexual Tension, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_sake/pseuds/fox_sake
Summary: Special connections and threatening situations begin to shape the future.
Relationships: Arland Princess/Jasper, Clarmont/Corval Lady, Revaire Widow/Woodly, Revaire Widow/Zarad
Series: Improper Ladies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917586
Kudos: 4





	1. Welcome Feast

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my retelling of 7KPP with three MCs at the same time, and it covers weeks 1 and 2.

Grand Duke Woodly's strange warning about Prince Lisle still ringing warm in her ears, **Katheryn** looks around idly. Almost against her will, her eyes land on Prince Zarad once again, and he gives her another strange, magnetic look. Well, he _is_ a prince, isn't he? He is only the son of the emperor's second wife, certainly very far from being as advantageous as Lisle in terms of social status, but a prince nonetheless. But... there is something about him. Something that tells her she won't be able to leave if she falls into his trap. So she looks away from him once again, deciding it's best to avoid distractions.

That is when she sees someone coming her way. Princess Elise's thin and delicate figure contrasts with her fairly voluminous skirt, her ethereal beauty enhanced by the light blue dress with silver embroidery and by the silver tiara on her head. She looks like she came straight from a fairy tale. Her cyan blue eyes, emphasized by strong eyebrows, look at Katheryn almost eagerly, which is a bit unsettling. For some reason it is even more unsettling that, despite the naivety in her eyes, there is a feline-like quality to them that makes Katheryn think she might not be as innocent as she looks. Her long wavy brown locks are partially held in a bun, only the bottom part of her hair dancing loosely behind her back. Her hair looks very soft. Her height seems average, but she has a modest and perhaps even shy presence that makes her seem a bit short somehow.

There is something about her that makes Katheryn feel... almost protective. Perhaps it's her childlike aura, although she doesn't look much younger than she probably is. She doesn't seem as weak as Princess Penelope. No, the girl has potential. There is a touch more intensity to her than to all the other princesses she has seen - well, with the exception of Princess Gisette. But, if the rumors about how Arland princesses are raised are true, she certainly didn't have enough opportunities to explore her strengths. The girl will either evolve greatly or be swallowed by the Summit, no doubt.

The princess curtsies just the right amount as she reaches Katheryn.

"Lady Katheryn."

Katheryn curtsies back.

"Princess Elise."

The conversation with her feels awfully like small talk, which a waste of time and a shame. She certainly seems like someone who is capable of being much more interesting. Katheryn is a bit relieved when the princess finally excuses herself to talk to Duke Lyon, and can't help but think of her as an overly trimmed tree that could be very, very fruitful. Well, perhaps she will be able to grow during the following weeks.

The widow goes back to scanning the room in search of potentially beneficial conversations. And, once again, her eyes land on _him_. And, once again, he catches her looking at him.

_This is getting very annoying._

But, well, he _is_ a prince. Maybe it's best to just get it over with and talk to him. Clearly he isn't going to approach her, he seems to prefer to just stare at her from a distance. Which is very, very irritating.

As Katheryn approaches Prince Zarad, she can feel his eyes on her, filled with contained energy. By the time she has reached his side she isn't quite sure anymore if it was her idea to talk to him. She is half convinced he somehow just willed her there by looking at her.

* * *

**Amaya** fights an amused smile as she watches Lady Katheryn wipe her hand on her elegant green and beige dress after receiving a kiss from Prince Zarad. If she already thought the woman had to be interesting for being chosen to attend the Summit despite being a widow, now she is very, very intrigued. Most women would have blushed and giggled in her place. That woman is bold and not easily impressed, for sure.

She also must be very brave for dancing with him like that during the welcome feast. Amaya can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She has always admired people who don't seem to care about how others view them, for she cares a bit too much. But, in Lady Katheryn's case, it's probably more about social survival than anything else, considering the rumors about her being a gold-digger and murdering her husband. Rumors that, to Amaya, are just one more attempt to bring down a woman who is too strong-willed to adapt to the submissive role that is expected from women.

She watches as Lady Katheryn scans the room like a hawk after walking away from Prince Zarad. She walks slowly, each movement seeming very deliberate, each step cautious as if she is ready for something to jump at her anytime. There's some sort of dark confidence to her walk, and also a fairly seductive quality to it. Her long hair is pushed back at the front, but cascading in beautiful red waves down her hourglass figure. Her eyes... What color are they? It's hard to tell.

Finally defeated by her curiosity, Amaya walks towards the mysterious widow. Gray. Her eyes are gray. Looking up close, the woman has three beauty marks. Two of them are on the right side of her face, one being near the outer corner of her eye and one hear her bottom lip. On the left side, there is a lonely dark dot next to her nose bridge.

Her gray eyes scan Amaya with an expert sort of indifference. Lady Katheryn has a steel-like gaze that pierces right through her soul and makes her a bit uneasy.

Still, she smiles warmly and curtsies.

"Lady Katheryn. I am Lady Amaya of Corval."

The redhead smiles back at her, her smile neither fake neither particularly warm, and curtsies back.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Amaya."

"I see you bonded with our Prince", she speaks in a light-hearted teasing tone.

Katheryn snickers, and her previously almost emotionless eyes twinkle with playfulness. Well, that's interesting.

"I am not sure if I would call it bonding, but we did have an exchange."

"A very eye-catching exchange, I must say. I admit, I wish I was as brave as you. I might have felt tempted to dance once or twice myself so far."

"Oh? And what stopped you?"

Amaya sighs.

"Silly social norms."

"Well, at least you acknowledge how silly they are."

"Oh, I certainly do. And I am glad there are bold women like yourself to defy them."

"I am glad for my own existence as well."

For a moment, Amaya wonders if she said something wrong to earn the sarcastic response. But Katheryn's expression seems relaxed and gentle, which leads her to her conclusion that she must have a very dry sense of humor. That must rub some people the wrong way.

Amaya's attempts to read Lady Katheryn are interrupted as her eyes meet the eyes of a young man, who is standing in the room rather awkwardly, but sends her a warm and very charming smile. He has tan skin and auburn hair that he clearly didn't bother to style, a bit of it even getting in front of his blue eyes, which only seems to add to their intensity.

"That's Lord Clarmont", Lady Katheryn says, startling Amaya. "From Revaire."

Amaya looks down coyly, an inevitable grin on her lips. That was uncharacteristically obvious of her, wasn't it?

"Forgive me, Lady Katheryn. I suppose I got a bit... distracted."

The widow gives her a knowing smile.

"You should go talk to him."

Amaya glances again at Lord Clarmont, who gives her another lovely smile.

"You don't mind?" She gives Katheryn a rueful smile.

"Of course not."

"Very well", she says. "It was truly a pleasure to meet you. I hope we will get the chance to talk again soon."

"I imagine we will", Katheryn replies, not bothering to say the polite things most people - including Amaya - usually bother to say.

Amaya isn't sure whether she likes that or not.

* * *

Shortly after her conversation with her childhood friend Emmett, which made her feel much more at ease, **Elise** catches a mesmerizing smile being sent her way. The owner of the smile approaches her, golden eyes shining brighter in contrast with the purple silk on her body and harmonizing with her golden accessories and sunkissed skin, her long and very dark silky hair looking like open curtains that frame her chest, a few braids thrown in and a bigger braid at the top of the woman's head, forming a bun. Noticing the confident way the young woman walks, head held high, Elise instantly remembers a piece of advice Constance gave her through a letter, saying she received it from Lady Amaya, one of her few friends at the Corval court who would be attending the Summit. _Walk as if you own the room._

That must be her.

"Princess Elise." The woman curtsies politely.

Elise curtsies back, Amaya's contagious smile making her respond with a bright smile of her own.

"You must be Lady Amaya. My sister is very fond of you. Thank you for making her feel welcome in Corval."

"And I am very fond of her! Did she tell you about me then? That makes me very happy."

"Yes, you were mentioned in about half of the letters she sent me", Elise says. Although the letters weren't many, that _is_ true.

"Oh? Now I must ask, what has she told you?"

"She told me you were teaching her how to dance like a Corvali lady. Said you dance beautifully! She also told me you have a lovely singing voice. I hope I get the chance to hear it soon."

"I would be honored to give you a demonstration some time, your highness!" Her smile suddenly becomes tinged with melancholy. "Your sister has been delightful company to me during the past seven years. It is a great pity that I might not be able to see her again after this. You must miss her a lot, don't you, Princess? She certainly misses you."

Elise feels her eyes burning, but manages to fight back the tears.

"Yes, I miss Constance a lot. I hope you are luckier than me in that regard and able to visit her."

The silent moment of mutual sympathy that follows is interrupted as the chaperones begin to urge everyone to the dining table.

"I suppose that is our cue", Lady Amaya says. "A pity, but I hope we can spend some more time together soon."

Elise smiles warmly at her.

"Yes, I would like that very much", she says in all honesty. "I am very glad to meet you, Lady Amaya."

"So am I, your highness."


	2. Jasper, The Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya overhears something interesting. Katheryn receives an unsettling gift. Elise practices dancing with Jasper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in week 1.

Just what on Earth are you doing?" Jasper's voice startles Elise, who is caught sticking her head underneath her bed. 

She freezes for a moment, feeling some heat rise to her cheeks and ears. Well, certainly not the most dignified position to be caught in. The princess wriggles her way back from where she had been sticking her head to look at the butler.

The sight of him quickly reminds her of the conversation she overheard between him and Dowager Countess Yvette. Something about an oath. But she decides to brush it off. It's probably none of her business.

She gives Jasper an embarrassed smile.

"I was... exploring."

The butler eyes her with playful disdain.

"Under your bed?" 

She averts her eyes.

"Just the room in general." 

The corners of his mouth twitch upwards. 

"And just what were you expecting to find on this expedition?" 

"...Something interesting?" 

For a brief moment, it seems like Jasper is fighting back a laugh.

"I assure you, my lady, you are by far the most interesting thing in this room" , he declares as he approaches her and offers her his gloved hand.

She puts her hand on his and allows him to help her stand up.

"But you _have_ to say that! I'm sure it is in your butlery contract duties to think well of me."

Once she is standing, he releases her hand, an amused glint in his eyes. But it soon fades and his expression becomes serious.

"Speaking of my duties as a butler... Don't you think we should be working on your skills in preparation for your self-introduction?" 

Elise sighs. That sounds like a very dull lesson.

"As much as I appreciate you concern, Jasper, I would much rather you would teach me how to dance."

Jasper gives her a blank stare.

"I would strongly advise you not to dance during your introduction."

Elise stares blankly at him as well.

"Jasper, that's... Why would I do that?"

He sighs.

"Just... forget what I said, please. Have you not been taught how to dance?"

Elise's eyes widen.

"Jasper..."

"Yes?"

Her lips curl into a grin.

"Did you just... make a joke?"

"Forgive me, was it inappropriate of me?" Despite his question, there's a subtle playfulness in his eyes.

The princess bursts into giggles.

"You made a joke! Oh, imagine that! Imagine me just twirling and waltzing onto the podium!" Elise does a terrible simulation of the action, making it clear that she is certainly not a skilled dancer.

She turns around after her brief performance to see Jasper failing miserably to stop his lips from stretching into a smile. She smiles warmly at him.

"You should smile more often, Jasper."

"Excuse me?"

"You look good when you smile."

Jasper freezes for a moment, utter confusion practically spilling from his eyes. Then, he awkwardly yet gracefully brings a hand to his mouth and clears his throat. When he brings his hand down, the smile is gone.

"Back to my question. Have you not been taught how to dance, Princess Elise?"

Elise sighs.

"Well... My father tried to teach me. He always attempted to keep me as far away from men as possible, so he didn't want to hire an instructor. But he wasn't a particularly good dancer himself. After a long time, he found me a female instructor, but she was not the most patient teacher. And she seemed to think I was hopeless."

"Hopeless? I doubt that very much. But why would you think I am suited to teach you, Princess?"

"Well, look at you! You're like... a swan!"

His eyebrows rise at the comparison.

"A swan?"

"Do you have a problem with swans?"

Then, said eyebrows furrow slightly before the butler lets out a resigned sigh.

"I suppose I can instruct you. Is once a week good for you?"

"Yes! Can we start today?"

"I don't believe we will have much time today, Princess, considering we are already going to practice public speaking this afternoon. How about tomorrow?"

Elise barely stops herself from groaning.

"Alright..."

"Shall we get started then?"

Just as Elise is about to resign herself to hes inescapable fate, the door flies open and Hamin of Hise, pirate prince extraordinaire, dances into the room, uninvited and unannounced. 

"Glitter! Let's play!" 

Jasper frowns at the invader very, very sternly, his impassive expression filled with an almost imperceptible disapproval Elise is slowly growing used to. 

" _Princess Elise_ ", he stretches out the title and name, "is currently otherwise engaged. I suggest in the future, if you wish to speak with her, you arrange an appointment and refrain from barging into her bedroom in such an unwelcome and inappropriate manner." 

While Elise flinches, Hamin grins, completely unfazed by Jasper's reprimanding speech. 

"But I did make an appointment! Elise agreed to go exploring with me!" 

"After passing on Princess Elise's agreement, I did inquire to your butler as for details to a specific time and locale. When I heard nothing in return, I simply assumed you had changed your mind." 

"Of course not! I'm bound and determined to play with my heart-stealing Princess Glitter." At this point, Elise can see the hint of a vein on Jasper's forehead. "It's more fun when it's a surprise though! Wouldn't you say, Elise?"

The princess simply switches her gaze between the two of them, both amused and slightly terrified by the interaction.

"As you might imagine, Princess Elise has other obligations for this evening. Perhaps you can reschedule for another day." 

"She already agreed to go exploring with me. In any case, I think she can make up her own mind." 

Suddenly, both of them focus her attention on her. Uh-oh.

Elise pulls out the most heart-melting apologetic smile she can muster.

"Perhaps we can study when I get back, Jasper? I truly don't want to go back on my word..."

The butler's lips tighten.

"Are you sure? You need to get a good amount of sleep."

"Oh, don't worry! I won't come back too late." She turns her smile to the pirate. "Right, Hamin?"

"Sure, whatever you say!"

After the very non-reassuring answer, Hamin grabs Elise's arm and begins to drag her away. She turns to Jasper midway, giving him another apologetic smile.

"I'll be back in time, I promise", she tells him.

* * *

Having decided to go for a walk around the castle to explore, Amaya can't help but think about both dates she had recently. On one hand, she still feels giddy about her date with Lord Clarmont. And, on the other, she has the sinking feeling that insulting Prince Jarrod during their dinner together might not have been the best idea.

Still, she smirks to herself. _If happen to find your wife during your stay here, please let me know so I can offer her my sincerest sympathies._ She mentally gives herself a pat on her back. That was brilliant. And it felt amazing.

At some point, Amaya's idle walk leads her to the kitchens. She knows highborns like her aren't supposed to go to such areas, but that only makes her more tempted to do so. She also knows by experience that the servant-related areas tend to be the most interesting ones. Servant gossip is _the best_.

As soon as she enters, she is struck by a wave of delicious and tempting aromas, but attempts to preserve her dignity and not allow her mouth to visibly water. Once the head cook finally notices she is invading her kitchen, she gives the Corvali lady a reprimanding look. 

Amaya greets her with a perfectly innocent smile.

"Oh, good morning! I am Lady Amaya of Corval. You are the head cook, aren't you? I had been wondering who was the mastermind behind all this wonderful food. May I know your name?"

"Good morning, Lady Amaya. My name is Rose. May I be of any assistance?" Despite her eyes having become much kinder after Amaya's introduction, the head cook doesn't seem entirely convinced by all the sweet talk.

"Rose! It is very nice to meet you, Rose. Well, if you truly want to know, my appetite was spoiled during breakfast by a silly yet unpleasant event, and I embarrassingly admit I am starving now. Would you mind finding me something to eat? Anything would be wonderful, considering everything here is made with such high quality."

She narrows her eyes for a brief moment, but gives into Amaya's plead and gives her some fresh bread and cheese before banishing her to a far corner where she won't get in anyone's way.

While happily inhaling ecstasy in bread form, she realizes that her little nook is exactly correctly located in order to overhear a frantic, hushed conversation between two voices she recognizes as belonging to the head of the staff at the Isle, Mrs. White, and no one other than Lord Clarmont, right outside the kitchens. 

"You should be most careful of all", says Mrs. White. "You are the most visible and thus the most vulnerable." 

"I didn't come this way simply to do nothing and be protected", Clarmont replies. 

Amaya's eyes widen slightly. Protected? Against what? 

"You aren't doing nothing", the head of the staff replies. "You are attempting to build alliances. Something we need desperately and you are uniquely positioned for." 

Well, pretty much every one of the delegates is attempting to build alliances, no?

Amaya isn't given much time to read better into that sentence, because she is quickly interrupted by the cook, who shoos her out of the kitchens before major meal preparations are set to begin. There is no telling the head cook no in her own kitchen, so, against her will, Amaya is sent on her way.

But, for the rest of the day, she can't help but think about what he has overheard. What a very strange conversation, especially considering Mrs. White's position as island staff. Amaya is sure she has just stumbled on a piece of a very interesting puzzle. 

* * *

Katheryn awakes to the scent of fresh flowers. Before she even opens her eyes, a tiny thought rushes through her mind. Did Prince Zarad leave a gift?

As she opens her eyes, they widen at the silliness of the thought. What on Earth was that? Well, maybe it was just a logical way of thinking? If she went on a date with him last night, it's a perfectly natural thought process, of course.

Almost fully convinced by her justification, she looks at the nightstand by her bedside. Sometime between when she fell asleep last night and when she awoke this morning, a large bouquet filled with various red blossoms has been placed there.

She tries not to take the ill-fated color to heart. Surely whoever gifted her the blooms didn't realize that red was the color of death and mourning in Revaire. And surely this can't be Zarad's doing, for he made a comment during their date about her not being in red, and seemed quite well-informed about the Revairian tradition. Yes, certainly not Zarad. That is both a relief and a disappointment to her, but she can't pinpoint exactly why.

Curious, she heads over to get a better look, only to notice the flowers came with a note. Pleased that she has so quickly gained an admirer, she opens the letter. 

** To the bereaved widow of the late Baron of Namaire,  **

** Many might say your selection and presence among the Revaire delegation brings great shame to our nation. Especially considering the suspicious circumstances in which you tragically lost your first husband. I however, find myself grateful.  **

** Not so grateful that I wouldn't be able to tell everyone here at the delegation just those suspicious details and ruin your chances at forming a new, more favorable match.  **

** Since I’m sure we both don't wish it to come to that, I hope you will be willing to use just the sort of skills that ended your marriage for me. I'll contact you again.  **

** \- Your friend.  **

The widow swallows hard, staring at the letter with a grim expression and the sinking feeling that she might never be able to find peace.

* * *

[| piano waltz |](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kiciDAc3Dm4)

Excited for a much more fun lesson than the public speaking lesson was, Elise walks into the ballroom with a spring in her step, followed by an unreadable Jasper. To her surprise, the isle happens to have musicians available for that sort of thing, and the butlers can request them, although for small things like a dance practice there are usually one or two instruments. In this case, there is simply a pianist, who begins to play a waltz piece as soon as they arrive.

"Princess, do you know what the box is?"

Elise gives him a cheeky grin, incapable to resist the temptation to tease him.

"Like, jewelry box?"

He sighs.

"The basic waltz step."

She shrugs.

Jasper moves to stand beside her, his body facing the same direction as hers.

"The gentleman always starts by advancing towards you, while you should start by stepping back. I will show you how you're going to move. Just watch for a moment."

Jasper steps along with the music incredibly gracefully, as if he was born doing that. Yet, the movement causes Elise to frown in confusion. Upon noticing that, Jasper slows down, still managing to stay in sync with the music somehow.

He stops for a moment.

"Now, try it with me."

Despite feeling slightly ridiculous dancing without a pair, Elise attempts to follow Jasper's movements. At such a slow pace she manages to do it just right, although not as gracefully as him.

"Excellent", he says, the least excited compliment Elise has ever heard. "Now, faster."

This time, the princess fails miserably, looking like she has lost control of her legs.

"I can't do this!"

"Please don't say that, Princess. We'll try again."

After a good amount of repetitions, Elise is finally able to follow Jasper perfectly. When she is confident enough to look at his face while doing so, she is surprised to see him smiling.

"Well done, Princess", he says.

The music stops and so do Jasper and Elise. When the pianist starts playing another piece, Jasper places himself in front of the princess, who can't stop grinning.

The butler attempts to fight back his own smile.

"Now, let's see how you do with a partner. First, as you may know, the gentleman will request a dance." He bows gallantly and extends a hand, the smile he suppressed still twinkling in his eyes. "May I have this dance?"

At least this is a stage where Elise knows exactly what to do. She places her hand on top of his and delicately grabs her skirt with her other hand, sweeping into a charming curtsy.

"Perfect", he says.

Elise feels like a weird wave of energy is passing between them as Jasper, holding her gaze, gently places her hand on his shoulder and his hand on her back, using his free hand to hold her free hand as if she might break at any moment.

He glances at their feet.

"This, Princess, is the appropriate distance. You should reprimand any gentleman who attempts to get closer than this."

Elise snickers.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You sounded just like my father", she says.

Jasper's eyebrow twitches briefly, but he decides to ignore the comment.

"Let's get started. Remember, it's one, two, three."

She nods.

"Now", he says.

As soon as Jasper steps forward, Elise steps forward as well, stepping on his shoe. She flinches.

"I'm sorry, Jasper!"

"You must start by stepping back, Princess. Shall we try it again?"

After a while, Elise and Jasper finally begin to look like an elegant waltzing couple. When the music comes to a stop again, Jasper stops and gives the pianist a brief nod before pulling away from Elise.

"That will be it for today."

"What?" She protests. "But we only practiced one move!"

"It seemed complicated enough for you."

Elise's eyebrows jump.

"Are you mocking me, Jasper?"

He barely succeeds in suppressing a grin.

"I would never do that, your highness."

Later, as she falls asleep, Elise is pretty sure she can hear Jasper's counting voice echoing inside her head.

_One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three._


	3. Clarmont's wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a strange warning and overhearing an even stranger conversation, Amaya finds interesting practices happening in the practice room and in the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in the beginning of week 2.

** Fair Lady,  **

** We have not had the chance to get to know one another. In fact, the first I have truly seen of you was during your self-introduction, during which I found you enchanting, eloquent and charming.  **

** Which is why I feel compelled to give you a warning.  **

** This is not a safe place to stand out as exceptional.  **

** I urge you to be careful this week.  **

** \- A friend.  **

#

Three knocks on the door of **Amaya** 's bedroom are followed by Edgar's muffled voice.

"Lady Amaya. It's Edgar."

"Yes, come in, Edgar", she replies, sitting on the bed.

The small sack of gold she retrieved from under the loose wooden tile on the floor is hidden in her cleavage, and the odd anonymous letter is in her hands.

"You called for me?" The butler asks as he enters the room.

"Yes. Close the door and sit, please." She gestures towards the chair she left near her bed.

Once Edgar does as she says, she hands him the letter. As he reads it, his brows become furrowed.

"What do you think, Edgar? A threat?"

He stares at her with a serious expression.

"I'm not sure, my lady. It seems more like a warning to me. But a very oblique one."

"I think so too."

Edgar's eyes widen slightly as he watches her reach into her cleavage and pull out the small sack, but they twinkle at the sound of coins.

He tenses as Amaya reaches for his hand, a deliberate charming smile appearing on her face, and places the sack on it, gently using her hands to close his fingers around it.

"Be my eyes and ears whenever I'm not around and you will get more of those. Do we have a deal?"

A pleased smile slowly makes its way onto his lips.

"Deal."

Having decided to take a walk to clear her head and perhaps find something interesting, Amaya decides to explore the place with the most interesting name in the castle. The forbidden wing. Exactly the kind of place she would explore as a child when playing spy, to her father's terror.

Caressing the bricks on the wall idly, she is about to declare her small expedition finished and fruitless when she hears the sounds of feet coming up the stairs.

Without missing a beat, she manages to flatten herself against the wall in a hidden nook between an art hollow and an old set of armor, her heart beginning to race as the nostalgic thrill of a new spying adventure greets her.

Princess Gisette and a heavily clothed servant that Amaya doesn't recognize walk up the stairs and head in her direction. She is barely able to pick up some of their murmured conversation. 

"It's not a question of the money", the servant speaks. "It's what would happen if I got caught." 

The princess smiles icily. 

"That's simple. Just don't get caught." 

"But, your highness..." 

"You have already come this far", she speaks. "I think your employers would find you even being willing to have this conversation... _distressing_. Why, as I see it, you have nothing to lose. And everything to gain." 

The servant is silent for a moment before he announces his decision. 

"As you wish, Princess." 

The pair moves out of earshot before she can hear anything else. 

With a sinking feeling that she has stumbled upon something dangerous and having no idea about what to do with such a small and disconnected piece of information, Amaya decides it's best to go somewhere else for the moment.

When she passes by the practice room and notices a familiar figure, she is very happy with her decision to walk through that part of the castle.

Lord Clarmont is in there, messy hair falling onto his eyes and beginning to get slick with sweat as he mercilessly strikes a training dummy with a practice sword.

Biting her lip, she stops by the entrance, attempting to hide most of her body, and proceeds to peek.

This is a whole new side of Clarmont. He looks so... aggressive. Not in a scary way necessarily, although she would certainly hate being his opponent. He looks very, very focused. And almost... _heroic_. Yes, heroic.

He looks quite different like that, in movement, in his practice clothes. The muscles in his arms tense up with each precise movement, and Amaya starts to think he might be slightly more muscular than she had noticed before.

His face looks stern, quite different from what she would expect, and she feels oddly attracted to him seeing him like this.

Once he finally pauses, his breathing is labored, but his posture remains flawless. That is when she decides to make her presence known.

She swiftly steps fully into view.

"What did that poor straw fellow did wrong to be punished to severely?"

Clarmont jumps at the sound of her voice and turns around, looking as if he has just remembered where he is.

"Lady Amaya!"

"Yes, that is my name. Forgive me for spying on you. Please do not unleash your wrath upon me." She throws her hands up in fake surrender, unable to contain her smirk.

He laughs a breathy laugh, seeming even more appealing than he already did.

"I shall have mercy on you, but only this time."

She dramatically brings her hand to her chest.

"Oh, thank you, my lord! I will be forever grateful for your kindness!"

"Someone like you can always count on my kindness."

She averts her eyes, feeling like her grin might permanently stretch her mouth.

"Well, I suppose I should stop bothering you now and let you practice."

"You could never be a bother to me, Lady Amaya. You don't need to leave so soon. Unless you have plans."

"Haven't I already disrupted your training enough?"

"On the contrary, you have only enhanced it." He smiles warmly at her, causing her breath to hitch. "Would you..." He looks at the dummy and then at her. "Would you like me to teach you something?"

Her face lights up at the suggestion. She finds combat quite interesting, but she never had the chance to learn anything about it.

"If I would? Now that I am to stay, _you better_ teach me your ways."

Clarmont happily walks towards the area where the practice items are and gets a wooden sword. He then walks towards Amaya and offers her the sword with a bow and a flourish.

"Please accept this sword, my lady", he jokes.

"Yes, thank you, now I feel much more ladylike", she retorts as she grabs the sword, her hand brushing against his very lightly and sending a small wave of electricity up her arm. She can't help but wonder if he felt the same.

Since Clarmont feels a bit embarrassed about escorting Amaya back to her room when he's all sweaty, she begins to make her way back to it on her own, feeling giddy about the hour spent learning fighting techniques from him.

The practice room is right beside the ballroom, so, as soon as she leaves it, she hears the sound of a waltz piece being played on the piano coming from the ballroom, along with bright feminine laughter.

Curious, she slows down her pace so she can properly look into the room as she walks by the entrance. As she does so, she quickly recognizes Princess Constance's sister, Elise. The gorgeous girl smiles brightly at her silver-haired dance partner, who is clearly an Isle native. And, judging from his suit, he is a butler. Oh, right. Amaya remembers seeing Princess Elise once or twice being escorted by that man. That must be her butler.

The pair doesn't even notice Amaya as she walks by the entrance, but they don't seem exactly focused on what they are doing. No. From the way they are firmly looking into each other's eyes, they are focused on each other. _Very_ focused on each other.

"Again", the butler warns before swiftly guiding Elise to a spin. They must be practicing. Still, they look like they're having a lot of fun.

The princess nearly manages to go back into the basic waltz step, but she accidentally stomps on the butler's foot.

"Sorry, Jasper!" Her apology is accompanied by giggles.

The butler, Jasper, smiles lightly.

"You can do it, Princess. Let's try again."

Amaya loses sight of them as she continues to walk, despite feeling very, very tempted to watch and find out if the princess will manage to finish the spin correctly. Being caught spying on people wouldn't do her any good. Besides, she wouldn't risk interrupting their small moment of bliss. Whether it's a friendly one or something more.


	4. Horses And Cliffs Don't Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya receives a disturbing message. During the horse ride, Katheryn bonds with Zarad, and they intervene in a dangerous situation.

**Amaya** awakens several hours before dawn, heart racing. A scent that is all too familiar burns into her nose. 

Scarlet lilin. A poisonous incense that haunts the clothes of the loyal assassins of the imperial family. 

Still, she isn't dead or dying, of that she is fairly sure. Calming her breathing, she hurries to light a candle. 

It is hard to keep her head steady as she realizes how the invader has decided to leave her a message. The pillow only inches from where her head had been resting now has a sharp blade stabbed right though it, binding a letter to its imminent feathery demise. 

She forces her shaking hands to steady as she frees and opens the missive. 

** To the songbird of Corval,  **

** I wonder how you will adapt to life now that you have left the protection of the Empress, little dove. Can you fly outside your gilded cage, or are you destined to wither and die with broken wings?  **

** Still, if you wish for your mother to be able to finish her days safely in her cage and not in the ground, I think you will find it wise to find as many secrets as you can during your brief flight of freedom and prepare to wrap them as fitting tribute.  **

** I'll be in touch again soon.  **

Amaya's lips tighten as a heavy feeling takes over her chest. Someone is threatening her and her mother. And, if that someone managed to deliver the letter in such way, they have power. And, if they know people at the Corval court call her 'songbird', they must know quite a bit about her. Still, if they think she will give into blackmail and threats, they clearly don't know enough.

She hides the letter under her bed before attempting to go back to sleep. Her attempts, however, prove fruitless.

* * *

**Katheryn** is engaged in a conversation with Dowager Countess Yvette and Princess Jaslen about who would be the latest delegate to arrive to the horse riding expedition when she notices Zarad approaching. Something inside her stirs once his intense, fierce eyes pierce through her gaze.

"Good morning, ladies." He turns to his aunt. "Aunt Jaslen. Please tell me you aren't torturing Lady Katheryn and the good countess with your soliloquies on the latest trends in silk."

Katheryn smirks.

"I see you have finally found your limit, Prince Zarad. You flatter and flirt with every woman except the ones you are related to." 

Zarad gives her a fake look of horror.

"Flirt? With my _aunt_? What a horrifying thought! Have you no decency?" 

"I told him when he was twelve if he did not stop being ridiculous around me I would tell the Empress to marry him to the most meek bride she could find", Jaslen says. "Now he just tells me gossip instead of false flattery, which works out much better." 

Zarad leans slightly towards Katheryn, giving her a playful smile.

"You would be surprised the horror the prospect of a meek, obedient bride can produce." 

Katheryn raises an eyebrow, smiling back at him, but says nothing in return.

It is then that Lord Blain stumbles out bleary eyed and scowling, but, to the disappointment of Countess Yvette and Princess Jaslen, he is not actually the last delegate to arrive. That honor goes to one of the female delegates from Revaire, who decided that the finishing touch to her routine should be a hat filled with colorful feathers at least a foot high each. 

When all the delegates are starting to leave towards the stables, Jaslen holds Katheryn's arm.

"He likes you", she whispers into her ear.

Katheryn glances at the retreating Zarad and then back at his aunt.

"I think your nephew likes every one of the ladies here, Princess."

"No, trust me. He likes _you_. Whatever you're doing, keep doing it."

The widow glances at Zarad again. This time, he looks over his shoulder and stops on his tracks.

"Are you coming, Lady Katheryn?"

He gives Jaslen a distrustful look as she releases Katheryn's arm and smirks at him. She glances at Jaslen, suppressing a smile, before walking towards the prince. He eyes her from head to toe as she does so.

"You didn't have to wait for me."

"It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to leave you behind now, would it?"

"You do not seem like the gentleman type, your highness."

He gives her a side glance before smirking.

"I am unsure whether I should prove you right or prove you wrong."

Katheryn laughs quietly and continues to walk beside him.

As the stables aren't big enough to handle all of the delegates at once, they are told to wait outside while the servants lead out horses and help everyone to mount. While pretending to examine her surroundings, Katheryn can see from her peripheral vision that the prince's head is turned to her and can practically feel his eyes burning through her clothes, but she deliberately avoids looking at him, pretending to notice nothing.

"I confess I did not think it was possible for anyone to look any more appealing than you did during our date, but you, in a riding habit... It truly suits you, Lady Katheryn."

She smirks.

"Does it now?"

To her surprise, he doesn't say anything in return, and doesn't seem to be looking at her anymore.

"Thank you", she murmurs after a few seconds.

Zarad says nothing again, causing her to grow a bit anxious. When she glances at him, he has a very, very pleased smirk on his lips that makes her glad and regretful at the same time for thanking him. Unexpectedly, he glances back at her, and she immediately averts her eyes.

Once a servant arrives with a horse for Prince Zarad, he gestures towards Katheryn with his hand.

"Ladies first. Please help Lady Katheryn, I can wait. Even better, can you let me help her while you go find me a horse?"

"Of course, your highness." The servant bows before hurrying off.

He steps aside so Katheryn can approach the horse.

"Will you accept my help this time, my lady?"

Jaslen's voice echoes in her head. _Whatever you're doing, keep doing it._

She confidently walks towards the horse and pets its neck.

"I have nothing against it, Prince Zarad, but it would make little sense, since horse-riding is a hobby of mine and I am very familiar with it." She easily hops onto the horse despite it being a bit too tall for her and gives him a triumphant smile. "Perhaps next time?"

He grins.

"You are impossible", he says, shaking his head.

His gaze then drops to her hips.

"Yes, I ride astride", Katheryn says before he can ask anything. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not. I just thought it wasn't common among Revairian ladies."

"It isn't. Some women choose to, but it is frowned upon. Although not neraly as scandalous as it would be in Arland or Wellin."

"Something tells me you would still do that were you an Arlish or Wellish lady."

She gives him a satisfied smirk.

"I see you are starting to understand me."

"You underestimate me, my dear. Thank you", he says to the servant who has arrived with his horse before turning his attention to Katheryn again. "I started to understand you from the moment we locked eyes for the first time." He pauses to hop on his horse gracefully and very quickly, not even looking away from her for a moment. "I might know you better than you know yourself before this Summit is over."

"You think too highly of yourself", she scoffs.

Zarad simply snickers in return.

Zarad and Katheryn carry on a teasing yet light conversation while they ride their horses, his eyes on her most of the time while she looks at her surroundings, deliberately avoiding his eyes. That is why she is the first one in the pair to notice something odd.

The horse being ridden by Lady Amaya is behaving quite erratically, shuffling uneasily and becoming very hard to ride.

"Prince Zarad. Look." Katheryn points towards Amaya and her horse.

Zarad looks in the direction indicated by her.

"Something is wrong with that horse", he says.

The horse keeps sidling and twitching under the young lady, who starts to look tense.

Suddenly, a large banging noise echoes through the meadow, causing Amaya's horse to race off, wild and out of control. As she screams, Zarad darts off towards her with his horse, and Katheryn follows suit.

Her heart races as she realizes the Amaya's horse is running towards the cliffs.

"Lady Amaya, jump!" She screams.

Waking up from her panic, Amaya leaps from her horse and rolls onto the grass.

"Check on the lady, I'll stop the horse", Zarad yells to Katheryn.

Katheryn rides towards her as Zarad neatly rides to the front of Amaya's horse, startling it and cutting off its path towards the cliff. The widow quickly dismounts and hurries to crouch beside Amaya, who is still on the ground.

"Lady Amaya. Can you get up?" She offers her a hand up.

Amaya accepts the help and is soon on her feet. Just as Zarad is approaching them on top of his horse while holding the reins of Amaya's horse, someone else comes riding in their direction. Katheryn quickly recognizes Lord Clarmont, who has a worried expression on his face.

He jumps onto the ground so quickly that Katheryn has the impression he will fall, but he shows off perfect balance as he elegantly lands on his feet. He hurries towards Amaya and holds her hands.

"Lady Amaya, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I should've been paying more attention to you, I-"

"I'm very much alive as you can see, Lord Clarmont." She manages to smile at him, despite hyperventilating. "I don't see any reasons for you to apologize, it is not your job to babysit me."

"I know, I... Is there anything I can do to help you now, my lady?"

"I think Lady Amaya is going to need a new mount", Zarad speaks. "If you want to help, perhaps you can you go to the stables and tell them what happened?"

Clarmont hesitates, but soon he nods.

"I will be back, and then I will keep you company for the rest of the ride", he tells Amaya, who nods at him.

Then, with the elegance and agility of an experienced rider, Clarmont hops onto his horse and rides away.

Zarad gives Amaya a measuring look before finally nodding to himself, as if having come to a decision. He then gives Katheryn an uncertain look.

"Do you need something, Prince Zarad? Should I leave?" She asks.

He stays quiet for another moment before shaking his head.

"No, it's alright. Stay."

Then, Zarad pulls up the saddle and gear of Amaya's horse as if looking for something. The horse whinnies in pain as he quickly pulls something from where it had dug deeply into its back. 

Saying nothing, he opens his hand and shows both women what's on his palm. 

Katheryn frowns.

"Is that... a fire thorn?'

Zarad nods somberly.

"Also known as the thorn from a Morrick bush, yes."

Amaya gives them a puzzled look.

"What's a fire thorn?"

"This thorn, Lady Amaya, when embedded in animal flesh, causes the animal to grow increasingly erratic", Katheryn explains.

Katheryn and Zarad exchange concerned looks.

"You think someone put it underneath my horse's saddle", Amaya says. "Deliberately." 

"I think it's the most likely explanation, yes", Zarad confirms. 

"And anyone who would do that..." 

"Probably didn't plan on you surviving this ride", he completes. 

Amaya's expression grows dark as she contemplates the conclusion.

"I see." Then, she turns to Katheryn. "Well, I can safely say they failed thanks to Lady Katheryn. I allowed my emotions to get the best of me, so I didn't even remember that I could jump. Until she told me to." She smiles at the redhead. "Thank you."

Katheryn's jaw drops slightly as she finds herself speechless. She saved someone?

Zarad smiles with false bravado as he looks at Katheryn.

"You are very lucky that Lady Katheryn keeps trying so hard to make me believe she doesn't want me."

Katheryn nearly chokes on her own saliva.

"Excuse me?"

Amaya lets out a quiet laugh.

"Well, if that is the case, you are certainly lucky as well, Prince Zarad."

"Lady Amaya!" Katheryn reprimands her.

Both Corvali delegates laugh a bit more before turning serious.

"Lady Amaya", Zarad speaks. "It is only because I care about what happens to you that I give you this advice. Tell no one, save your butler if you trust him, what we have found here." He then looks at Katheryn. "Lady Katheryn. Please keep this a secret as well."

"You didn't even need to ask me that."

"Oh, I know. Otherwise I wouldn't have told you to stay." He looks at Amaya again. "To be saved from an accident is romantic and will add to your allure. To be the victim of even an unsuccessful assassination plot in the Summit... It will bring you unwanted attention and the kind of reputation you don't want to risk here. Until we have proof, or even a viable suspect, it is best to do nothing. That we look into what happened quietly instead. But, for now, please be careful."

She nods slowly.

"I will. Thank you, Prince Zarad." She then looks at Katheryn and smiles at her slightly. "Thank you again, Lady Katheryn."

Once Clarmont is back like a knight in a metaphorical shining armor with a new mount for his lady, Katheryn and Zarad get back on their horses and leave the pair of them.

"Are you feeling alright, Lady Katheryn? You seemed quite worried about her."

Katherine stares at him in silent confusion for a moment.

"I did?"

"Yes."

She looks down, contemplating the idea. Was she worried? She always believed herself to be a selfish person.

"You might be more caring than you think", he speaks, as if reading her mind.

She looks at him wide-eyed.

"...I've always been told I'm selfish."

He looks into her eyes, entirely serious.

"Sometimes we need to care only for ourselves, when no one else seems to. That doesn't make us selfish."

Her lips part and she blinks in disbelief. Then, she smiles lightly.

"This is the most sense you've made since the first time we spoke."

He simply laughs and looks into the horizon. A moment of silence passes by while Katheryn remembers how helpful he was as well.

"Zarad."

He turns his face towards her quickly, eyebrows rising a little bit in surprise, probably at the fact that she dropped his title.

"Yes?"

She stares intently into his eyes as she makes sure it's a good idea to compliment him. Then, she decides it is, at least this once.

"You did well."

His eyes widen very slightly, but the subtle shock on his face is quickly replaced with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Katheryn."

* * *

**Amaya** makes her way to the dining room deep in thought. Shortly after receiving a letter threatening her mother's safety, she suffered a murder attempt. It wouldn't make sense if it was the same person behind both, would it? She almost wishes that is the case, but no, it wouldn't make sense. The more plausible theory is that she has two enemies. Well, at least.

Hopefully the countrymen she talked to would come back with some answers about the incense. That would give her a clue about the blackmailer.

But she doesn't know how to go about the other letter. The odd warning letter. Could it have something to do with what happened during the horse ride? Maybe someone knew or suspected that would happen.

Her train of thought is interrupted when she sees her assigned seat. Or rather, whose assigned seat is right beside it. Lord Clarmont's smile quickly manages to chase away all the grimness of her thoughts.

As she approaches him, she notices the empty seat beside hers is assigned to Princess Elise, who isn't present yet.

"Good evening, Lord Clarmont", she speaks in a singsong voice as she seats beside him.

"It should be a very good evening indeed, Lady Amaya. I could not have hoped for a better seat partner. A very lucky arrangement, don't you think?"

"I'm not sure if I would call it lucky, for it is very likely that the chaperones have been paying more attention to things than we believe. Either way, a very fortunate arrangement."

"Oh?" He rests his strong jaw on his hand, eyeing her with interest. "And what could they have possibly noticed that would make them arrange for us to be next to each other this evening?"

Amaya feels her cheeks becoming warm at his question and under his intense gaze. She was not expecting him to be _that_ bold.

She chuckles, averting his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, Lord Clarmont..." She looks at him again, putting her witty mask back on and raising her eyebrows. "What do _you_ think?"

"Well, I don't know what they could have possibly have noticed on _your_ end, but they must have noticed I've been growing increasingly fond of you."

Her jaw drops slightly as she stares down at her empty plate, laughing quietly in disbelief as her heart begins to race. Not even her many years of practicing the art of sweet talking and concealing emotions could have prepared her to deal with this. He is just full of surprises, isn't he?

Fortunately for the cornered Amaya, their little exchange is interrupted as Princess Elise takes her seat beside her. Saved by the bell - or, well, the princess -, Amaya instantly turns her attention to her new seat partner.

"Good evening, Princess Elise!"

"Good evening, Princess", Clarmont speaks as well.

Elise smiles warmly at them.

"Good evening, Lady Amaya. Lord Clarmont."

"How have you been?" Amaya asks.

"I've been meaning to ask you that, Lady Amaya", Elise replies, giving her a concerned look. "I heard about the horse ride. That must have been scary."

"Yes, it was quite the scare. But as you can see I am here in one piece. And the horse is alright as well, so I am relieved. And very happy, I confess. You would be surprised how being near death can make you happy to be starving in front of a dinner table."

Elise laughs.

"That's good to hear, Lady Amaya. Well, not the fact that you are starving. I'm glad you are being able to turn that event into something positive. You are admirable."

"She certainly is", Clarmont says.

Amaya and Clarmont exchange a look, and the sparks between them are so intense they are almost visible.

Possibly noticing that, Elise decides to eagerly greet her other seat partner, who has just arrived, abandoning the conversation with the pair.


	5. Boats And Girly Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katheryn and Elise lead their teams during the boat race. Later, they chat with Amaya. Elise asks Zarad about Constance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for week 2 and the end of the second part of the Improper Ladies series, Starting Point, which covers how the relationships between the characters begin to form.

[| soundtrack |](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bDd5im5Pak)

After a quick breakfast, **Katheryn** is escorted by her butler, Alfred, to the lakes. She thanks him and dismisses him, and then proceeds to examine her surroundings.

Despite the early hour, she isn't the first one to arrive at the lake. While most of the people who have arrived seem inert with sleepiness, one of the most active is Grand Duke Woodly, who is busy supervising the preparations. 

Despite having actually talked to him only twice - one at the welcome feast and one right before the self-introductions -, the stolen glances they shared way too often were enough to make her feel oddly drawn to him. In her opinion, he is certainly the second most interesting man at the Summit - the first one, even though she hates to admit, being Zarad. The fact that he is married doesn't necessarily rule him out for her, for she had her own share of flirtation outside her marriage back when her husband was alive and even an affair or two. The truth is that most marriages between highborns lack in love and lust, which are more often than not found outside those marriages.

Despite something inside her begging her to choose Zarad, reason is still above everything else, and the most logic choice is certainly to marry Prince Lisle, who seems to be slowly warming up to her. If she manages to do that, she will live in the same country as Woodly, and, well... they would certainly run into each other quite often. And that idea pleases her very much.

Woodly looks at her, as if sensing her presence and her interest, and their eyes meet. Not looking away from her, he turns to one of the staff he is working with and says something. Then he walks towards Katheryn.

"Why, good morning, Lady Katheryn"  , he speaks, a calculating smirk gracing his lips. "I am both delighted and surprisingly unsurprised to see that you have arrived on time, even at such an early hour. You would be surprised how few delegates can manage that, especially after a busy week."

She gives him a playful smirk.

"Does that mean I missed out on an opportunity to sleep in? What a pity!" 

He quirks an eyebrow.

"Perhaps. But, if you hadn't then I would have missed this opportunity to speak with you, which would have been an even greater pity."

"I thought you were a married old coot with better things to do than talking to delegates", she fires, before laughing seductively at the subtle surprise in his expression. "But indeed it would be a pity, my lord. In that case, I am glad that I fought the urge to sleep a bit longer."

He takes one slow, deliberate step closer.

"Are you good at controlling all your urges, Lady Katheryn? For, I confess, I am not."

She stares into his eyes with heavy-lidded eyes.

"That depends on how much motivation I have to lose control."

His smirk widens.

"Lady Katheryn! Grand Duke Woodly!" Zarad's voice startles both of them, who subtly step away from each other. "Good morning", he says as he stops near them, eyeing them with suspicion, but smiling.

"Good morning, Prince Zarad", Woodly replies calmly.

"Good morning." Katheryn smiles at him.

Woodly looks somewhere behind him before he turns to Katheryn.

"Well, this has been a lovely interlude, but I'm afraid I can see they need me back already." He reaches down to take Katheryn's hand and gives it a quick kiss. "Until next time, Lady Katheryn." He then gives Zarad a wolfish smile. "Enjoy your day, your highness."

Zarad shows a wolfish smile of his own.

"You too, Grand Duke."

As the duke leaves, Zarad turns to Katheryn.

"I see the infamous Grand Duke Woodly has been preying on you as well."

She tilts her head.

"I am no prey, your highness", she speaks sweetly, but the smirk on her lips is knowing and dangerous.

"Oh? We are back to titles?"

She snickers before lifting her head defiantly.

"I am no prey, Zarad", she speaks in a more firm tone.

Zarad lets out a brief exasperated snicker.

"You are delightfully terrifying."

"I don't think I've ever been called terrifying before."

"Well, now you know." He deliberately gives her a slow, pleasant smile. "Can you try and scare our opponents as much as you scare me? That could help us win."

Before Katheryn can reply, Prince Lisle walks to the pair of them with a perfect smile on his face, a beaming Penelope hopping by his side. The redhead greets them with a graceful curtsy.

"Prince Lisle. Princess Penelope. I am very glad you both have accepted my invitation."

"Lady Katheryn! Good morning", the princess speaks.

Her brother bows briefly.

"Good morning, Lady Katheryn. While I am prepared to lose, I do hope you have come up with a plan to make sure we win." 

"I hope you slept well", Penelope speaks. "For I confess, I did not. I am rather nervous. But then I remember I will be sailing with you, and you will know what to do and then I feel better." 

"Well, while I can't promise you we'll win, I can promise we will do our best and, above all, have a good time." She looks at Zarad. "Isn't that right, Prince Zarad?" She uses his title in order to avoid drawing suspicions from her other potential spouse.

"Yes, this is certainly going to be fun, _Lady Katheryn_ ", he intentionally drags out her title and name, but subtly enough that the siblings don't seem to notice it.

The battle of wits is interrupted as Princess Anaele joins them.

"Good morning, pretty Kathy! Let us beat everyone and show them our glory, yes?"

Katheryn laughs and gives Anaele a warm smile.

"Good morning, Ana! I hope so. Just by having you with us I know our odds will increase."

* * *

**Elise** 's eyes widen in disbelief as her boat reaches the shore. The team, comprised of Hamin, Amaya and Clarmont, cheers, Hamin being specially loud. Elise takes a brief moment to break into a huge smile, starting to believe it. _They won._

"We won?" She still asks.

"Yes, Princess, we won!" Amaya hugs Elise, who hugs her back as they squeal together.

Then, the team made up only of Hise delegates reaches the shore, immediately followed by Lady Katheryn's team.

Elise practically hops into her room, a huge smile on her face, and sees Jasper there, waiting for her.

Seeing her expression, the corners of his lips tug upwards.

"Did you win?"

"I won!" She announces.

He smiles lightly.

"Congratulations, Princess."

"Oh, Jasper, I'm so happy! I wasn't even going to participate, but I decided to challenge myself and... I did it, Jasper. I won."

Jasper lets out a very quiet laugh.

"I never doubted it, Princess Elise."

* * *

As **Amaya** approaches the gazebo, she sees Lady Katheryn sitting there, apparently taking a moment to relax. Upon seeing her, Katheryn smiles. She smiles back and walks towards her.

"Good afternoon, Lady Amaya. Congratulations on your victory at the boat race."

"Thank you, Lady Katheryn! Good afternoon. Your team did amazingly well too! You were just behind the Hise team, weren't you?"

"Yes, we arrived in third place. I was pleasantly surprised, I did not think we would be so close to winning." She gestures towards the empty spot beside her. "Please, sit."

"Thank you", Amaya gracefully replies as she sits next to Katheryn. She eyes Katheryn with curiosity. "So... You and Prince Zarad..."

Katheryn suddenly becomes a bit tense.

"...What about us?"

"You seem close lately."

The redhead hesitates, but slowly relaxes into a tiny smile.

"Well, I suppose you can say we are getting to know each other. What about you? I heard you've been getting close with Lord Clarmont."

Amaya laughs, trying not to let the unsettling feeling she got at the possibility of Lady Katheryn being close with Clarmont show. They are from the same country, after all, so they should have a lot in common. She is quite beautiful and elegant, and seems very cunning as well. She certainly would be a tough opponent.

"Yes, Lord Clarmont and I have been getting along quite well. Are you friends?"

"No, I wouldn't say so. But he has been nothing but very kind to me ever since the ship voyage on the way here. I think you're making a wise choice."

Amaya's smile becomes a bit more genuine.

"I think so too, Lady Katheryn."

"I'm afraid you may not think my closeness with Prince Zarad is wise", Katheryn says in a joking tone.

Amaya laughs again.

"Well, I suppose his reputation is well-known outside of Corval as well, isn't it? I wouldn't dare to call it unwise, my lady, for you seem very smart. I trust you know what you are doing with him."

The widow stares pensively into the horizon.

"To be honest, I am not sure what I am doing with him. But yes, I believe I can find my way around him." She looks at Amaya again. "Are you close with him?"

"We never had the chance to speak until we were on our way here. We happen to be part of different circles at court. I am more often around the people who have ties to the Emperor's first wife, and Prince Zarad happens to be the son of his second wife."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot the Emperor has more than one wife."

"I imagine that must seem odd to you."

"A little bit, yes. How common is that in Corval?"

"It is mainly something peculiar to the nobility, I would say. But no worries, Lady Katheryn. As long as you aren't married to the Emperor, being someone's first wife, your husband would need your express permission to have another wife."

Katherine chuckles.

"I must admit that brings me some relief."

"Yes, I imagined it would."

Both ladies look up as someone walks into their view.

Princess Elise stops in her tracks and gives them an apologetic smile.

"Oh, good afternoon, Lady Amaya and Lady Katheryn."

They both smile at the princess.

"Good afternoon, Princess Elise", they reply at the same time.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, I thought the gazebo was empty. I will find another place to relax."

"Oh, no, please join us, Princess!" Amaya smiles warmly.

Elise looks at Katheryn, as if waiting for her approval. The widow gives her a gentle smile.

"I would enjoy your company as well."

The princes smiles at them.

"Very well. Thank you."

She delicately walks closer and sits across from the pair.

"Lady Katheryn and I were just talking about our potential matches", Amaya explains.

"Oh? And who are they?"

"Well, I have been getting to know Lord Clarmont."

Elise laughs.

"With the way he was looking at you when we were seated next to him at dinner, I admit I am not surprised, Lady Amaya."

Amaya laughs brightly, feeling some heat rising to her cheeks.

"Yes, he is quite charming, isn't he?"

"He certainly is!" Elise looks at Katheryn. "What about you, Lady Katheryn?"

"Well, I am still weighing my options, but Lady Amaya and I were just talking about Prince Zarad."

"Ah, yes, you two seemed quite close when I saw you at the horse ride."

Amaya does her best not to exchange looks with Katheryn at the mention of the horse ride.

"What about you, Princess Elise?" She smiles at the princess. "Has anyone sparked your interest already?"

Elise smiles, but this time her smile seems quite bashful and a bit stiff, even.

"Oh, I haven't found any potential matches for me so far", she replies, measuring her words.

Amaya can't stop her eyebrows from rising slightly. Now, that is _very_ interesting. She did not say no one has piqued her interest. She said she hasn't found any potential matches so far. So maybe someone _has_ piqued her interest, but it isn't a suitable match.

"Well, I am sure someone as wonderful as you will be able to form a match very easily if it is your wish, your highness", Amaya speaks in a sweet voice.

"Thank you, Lady Amaya."

* * *

**Elise** is meaning to go back to her room. But, as she makes her careful way down the hall, reminding herself not to stare at any of her neighbors, even if they left their doors open and are doing some sort of dance involving breaking tea-cups, she spots Prince Zarad lounging against the wall, a bemused look on his face. 

First, she immediately remembers Lady Katheryn and the fact she and Prince Zarad are getting to know each other. Then, she thinks of Lady Amaya and Lord Clarmont. It must feel good to be getting to know someone like that. Someone you can marry and, at the same time, someone you feel drawn to.

Then she thinks of Constance. Did she feel that way about Prince Aamir? If she did, then maybe love isn't as wonderful as it seems. Maybe the people who say you can't trust your heart are right, for she seemed unhappy, if what she wrote was any indication. But maybe her mistake was to make a political match and not follow her heart at all.

Suddenly, she realizes she doesn't know as much about her sister as she thought she did. Maybe Zarad can enlighten her on things she doesn't know. Maybe he can tell her if Constance is truly unhappy or not.

She determinedly walks past her room and up to Prince Zarad.

"Princess", he speaks, smiling lazily at her. "Congratulations are in order for your win at the boat race."

"Thank you", she says. "I'm sorry your team didn't win."

"Why would you be sorry when you won?"

She smiles lightly.

"I suppose I was trying to be polite."

He leans forwards with a playful look in his eyes before lowering his voice.

"Let me tell you a secret. Life is more fun when you don't care about etiquette so much."

She laughs.

"I must admit I've been starting to suspect that, yes."

A moment of silence passes between them. Until Zarad breaks the silence.

"Well, are you just going to stand there and enjoy the view?"

Elise's eyes widen as she realizes she's been staring at him. She averts her gaze, feeling her cheeks starting to burn.

"Forgive me. I'm in a bit of a pensive mood."

"Oh? And what got you in that mood?"

She studies his face for a moment. Would it be appropriate to ask about Constance? But, well, does it even matter what is or isn't appropriate? Zarad doesn't seem to care about that. So she may as well speak her mind.

"I've been thinking about my sister. Constance."

His playful demeanor begins to fade into a more serious one.

"The lovely Crown Princess? What about her?"

"Are... Are you close?"

He gives her a rueful smile.

"With my oldest brothers' wife, who is kept cloistered away in the inner court, kept safely away from conversation with other men, especially with the black sheep prince of the family? No, I wouldn't say we are especially close."  His smile fades as he pauses, looking intently into her eyes. "I can tell you she still keeps you in her thoughts and prayers. The rest of your family, perhaps not so much. But you... She remembers you fondly."

Elise gives him a sad smile.

"Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome."

She turns and starts to leave, but then she pauses.

"Prince Zarad."

"Yes?"

She looks at him over her shoulder.

"Is she happy?"

He laughs somberly.

"I can honestly tell you that being happy and being married to my brother are two states that will never coexist in the same world." 

"Thank you", she mumbles while looking away from him and hurrying towards her room. Once she's inside, her breathing is labored, and she collapses against the shut door behind her and onto the floor. Hyperventilating, she tries to contain the tears that well up in her eyes.

"Princess Elise?"

Elise's gaze darts towards Jasper, who is standing there, flannel in hand. And the sight of him is enough to make the tears she is trying to hold stream down her face.

"What is wrong, Princess?" He sounds genuinely worried. "Did someone hurt you?"

She shakes her head.

"No, no. It's just-"

She is about to tell him about Constance, but then she remembers the odd conversation she overheard between him and the Dowager Countess Yvette. Is Jasper truly reliable? Should she trust someone who hides something and doesn't seem to trust her back? A tiny spark of anger towards Jasper causes her lips to tighten.

"It's nothing. I'm just feeling the pressure, like everyone else."

Jasper looks utterly unconvinced as he carefully approaches the princess and offers her a hand up.

She accepts the help and stands up. Jasper then attempts to let go of her hand, but she holds his hand in place, squeezing it lightly and staring at the floor as more tears stream down her face.

"Princess Elise..." His voice is dripping with worry. "Please tell me what happened."

She looks into his eyes, and they are filled with concern and sincerity. Her throat feels tight, as if keeping all those burdens to herself is suffocating her. But it's probably not appropriate to tell him everything.

She sighs, having decided to tell him enough to placate his worry.

"I've been a bit shaken up due to a letter from Constance. She seems unhappy and afraid I'll be unhappy too. I'm just worried about her and about my future, that's all."

"Your sister?"

Her eyes light up. "Did you meet her? She was here last Summit."

"I wasn't her assigned butler, so I never talked to her. But yes, I remember her." He smiles lightly. "You two look alike."

She smiles at him in return, attempting to ignore how odd it is that a tiny smile and a few softly spoken words from him have managed to dissipate her anger.

"So we've been told." She then realizes she's still holding Jasper's hand. Flustered, she quickly lets go of it and rubs her arm uneasily. "Sorry."

"It's alright." He then fishes a white handkerchief from his suit and hands it to her with a gentle look on his face. "I'll make you some tea."

She chuckles as she takes the soft handkerchief and brings it to her face to dry her tears.

"Yes, because everything can be solved with tea, of course."

He smiles lightly.

"It helps."


End file.
